


Firsts

by cdawn1022



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdawn1022/pseuds/cdawn1022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>six jturk firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

The first time they fall asleep together, it’s on the couch.

They’d been watching an old sitcom, as usual. (Years later, they disagree on just what show it was; Turk thinks it was  _ Sanford and Son _ , but JD insists it was  _ Cheers _ .) It’s late, and they’d both had a long shift. Turk’s arm finds its way around JD after JD’s head ends up on Turk’s shoulder. Neither of them think anything of it when they wake up around two AM and go to their separate bedrooms. A little cuddling between friends is okay. Natural, even.

 

The first time they hold hands, it’s over the breakfast table.

Turk is finishing his cereal while JD pretends to read the paper. JD’s been having a rough time lately with some patients and Dr. Cox and God knows what else, and he can barely even focus on the comic strips. It takes a moment or two for him to notice when Turk takes his hand. He looks up to see Turk intently reading the back of the Froot Loops box, as he does every morning. JD smiles and turns his attention back to Marmaduke.

 

The first time they kiss, it’s a rushed goodbye.

JD is late for work,  _ so _ late, though it’s Turk’s day off. He almost puts his shirt on backwards and he only has time to throw a granola bar in his bag for breakfast. He gives Turk a quick, light kiss before he rushes out the door. (The second time they kiss, it’s a few seconds after JD bursts back in the door, and they take their time.)

 

The first time they sleep together, it’s in the on-call room.

They’ve been having a hard time keeping their hands off each other in public, making frequent visits to empty rooms and supply closets. This time, clothes start coming off, and JD tumbles down to the bed on top of Turk. It’s a mess of giggles and shallow breaths and whispers about why they didn’t do this years ago. They allow themselves a few minutes of afterglow when they’re finished, and Turk thanks God that they weren’t interrupted.

 

The first time they  _ really _ sleep together, it’s in JD’s bed.

They had just finished watching (or  _ not _ watching) a bad movie on TV, and JD’d suggested not going their separate ways that night. Turk had agreed, pulling JD to his feet and leading him to his own room. As JD closes his eyes, relaxing into Turk’s arms, he finds himself feeling more content than he has in quite a while. Turk presses a kiss to JD’s forehead just before he drifts off.

 

The first time they say ‘I love you,’ it’s not the first time.

Turk and JD had been friends for over a decade. They had said those words countless times, and they’d meant it, too. When Turk says it to JD, it’s in no special tone or inflection. No outsider would be able to know the difference between that sentence and the hundreds of others just like it. But JD knows - and when he says it back, Turk knows too.


End file.
